User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/The Final Wreck-ening/Team Bobbalu
WARNING: CONTAINS QUESTIONABLE AND EXPLICIT CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Popping Balloons see a glass of liquid with eyeballs to: At a field filled with balloons that are actually eyeballs floating in the air Chris: "NOW, YOU B****ES MUST F***ING USE YOUR PROJECTILE WEAPON TO POP TWO S****Y-LOOKING EYEBALL BALLOONS THAT EACH CONTAIN A D*** CONTESTANT!" Mike (as Mal): "GO F*** YOURSELF, S***D***! I AM GONNA POP THOSE F***ING S***S OUTTA HERE!" [Mal uses a weapon resembling a Cracker Launcher from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and fires two large eyeballs surrounded with fire into two of the balloons, revealing Heather and Alejandro. The two eventually fall into the ground as flying rats appear from their eyes] Chris: "MAL (Mal's name spelled Maaaa in the TB dub) PICKED UP H**LS***TER AND A**HOLEJANDRO!" Heather: "ALAS, WE'RE F***ING FREE!" Zoey: "I'M GONNA POP YOU A**HOLES OUTTA YOUR PIECE OF S*** BALLOONS!" fires an arrow that pops two balloons, revealing Cameron and Gwen Chris: "ZOEY (Zoey's name spelled Zoooo in the TB dub) PICKED UP C************ AND GWEN (Gwen's name spelled Grrrrr in the TB dub)! NOW, WOULD YOU MIND COLLECTING THE A**HOLES WHO WEREN'T EVEN SET FREE?!" creepy looking intern tries to collect the others in the balloons that are actually eyeballs with a mace, but they float away into the sun via a gust of wind and explode, revealing bugs, smaller eyeballs, blood, dirt, lava, urine, feces, and rattlesnakes, followed by a dog eating them all once they land onto the ground The Island Sinks spouts of blood, lava, and urine rise from the ground Cameron: "F***! THE ISLAND WILL SINK INTO S*** and P***!" screams in a very creepy voice see a very creepy face followed by a loud scream with arms and legs walking to the Gas of Shame holding a huge eyeball while whistling Under the Influence by Eminem, only for the Gas of Shame to explode as bugs, blood, lava, snot, dirt, mud, grimy organs, vomit, teeth, eyeballs, rattlesnakes, and other gross things come out of it and the creepy face turns into gross foods, followed by a dog eating them while creepy moog synthesizer music by Team Bobbalu plays with a creepy chorus singing cut to the Confessional stall that is blasted up into the air by blood, lava, urine, feces, and bugs, and then to the Mutant Mine with bursts of gross things emerging from it, then a part of the forest with a creepy girl eating grass stopping and turning to the side, but gets stunned by another blast of gross things and it makes an exceedingly huge screech and it runs away, a tree hole blasts out a fountain of gross things, followed by other parts in the forest and on the ground blasting out more gross things as creepy faces with arms and legs followed by extremely loud screams are running around, an even creepier looking girl appears in the middle of the screen holding up a sign that says "F*** MOTHERF***ING N**** NATURE!" while laughing in an exceedingly creepy voice and the sign later turns into eyeballs cut to the Main Lodge being flooded with multiple gross things and it bursts out of the lodge with a few interns on top of a table filled with equipment and the table turns into bugs, dropping the interns into a lake filled with blood, lava, and urine see the Spa Hotel and the cabin being filled with gross things that are spilling into a lake of gross stuff while a creepy-looking man wearing a suit with blood and vomit on it plays a violin in an awful manner as spiders emerge from his ears, followed by another burst of gross things covering the screen see the entire Camp Wawanakwa shaking and it sinks into the ocean filled with blood, urine, and feces in an explosion of many gross things 1000 creepy faces by Oksana Velykazhinka appear followed by overly loud screams, covering the entire screen Category:Blog posts